memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
August
issue of Incredible Tales]] August was the eighth month of the Human year. __TOC__ Events by day ;August :In 2152, after becomes sick, Hoshi Sato takes over the galley of Enterprise for a time. Chef had planned on serving fried chicken, scalloped potatoes, and Minaran spinach at dinner that evening. ( ) ;August :In 1893, after being sent to the past from 2368, Data discovers he is in 19th century San Francisco when he finds a copy of this date's edition of the San Francisco Register. Around the same time, Guinan takes up residence in San Francisco. ( ) :In 2152, according to his dinner menu, Chef planned to serve green beans with grilled trout almondine and rice pilaf. ( ) ;August :In 2151, encounters a singularity that threatens the lives of the entire crew. ( ) :In 2152, on Saturday, Chef planned on serving Carnegie style cheesecake as dessert aboard Enterprise, after a meal of filet mignon, frilled curled onions, and green peas. ( ) :In 2372, the Old Town Festival in the Mission District of San Francisco is held. ( ) ;August :In 1969, Maury Ginsberg hitches a ride to the Woodstock music festival with the Q known as Quinn and inadvertently saves the festival from being a failure by plugging in a loose cable. ( ) ;August :In 2152, Chef planned on serving a three-course fondue dinner to the crew of Enterprise. ( ) ;August :In 2152, on Thursday, Chef was planning on serving twice-baked potatoes with roast duck and raspberry sauce, asparagus, and . ( ) ;August :In 2152, Chef planned on serving French fries along with Argelian cole slaw and grilled alpine surprise. ( ) displaying the date August 30, 2024.]] ;August :A transporter accident sends Starfleet officers Benjamin Sisko, Julian Bashir, and Jadzia Dax from 2371 back to this date in 2024, the day before the Bell Riots begin in San Francisco. ( ) :In 2151, Malcolm Reed and are given the job of installing a prototype phase cannon on Enterprise, as well as building two more from scratch. They are able to accomplish the installation – two fore and one aft – in 48 hours. ( ) Other events ;1953 :Benny Russell writes the science fiction story "Solar Odyssey" for the August issue of Incredible Tales magazine. Albert Macklin also writes the story "Third Foundation" for the same issue. ( ) ;2151 : deploys Echo 1. ( ) : Jackson Keene of the is injured during a Nausicaan attack and Earth Starfleet made the first official first contact with the Nausicaans. ( ) ;2331 :Joseph and Sarah Sisko are married. ( ) Appendices Background information According to the Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("The Dominion War: Battles and Strategies, 2373-75" & "Stellar Cartography", p. 43), Earth is raided by the Dominion in August 2375. The raid results in damage to Starfleet Headquarters and the Golden Gate Bridge. Apocrypha Some of the events in the Eugenics Wars novel The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume Two take place on August and August , 1994. According to the Enterprise novel Last Full Measure, Solkar, along with T'Pau and Soval, are the three Vulcans that sign the Federation Charter on August , 2161. Also according to the same novel, George Samuel Kirk's birthday is on the same date. Many of the events in the novel take place in August of 2380. According to the cover art of the novel , Julian Bashir's date of birth is August 29, 2341 (although this date has never been confirmed canonically). External link * de: August Category:Months